Can't Forget Everything
by Confessed Geek
Summary: Ask me my name. Ask me who my parents are. Ask me any normal thing I ought to know, you'll get the same answer: I don't know. I remember nothing. Not who I am. Not how I came in this jacked Maze or why. Nothing; just like all the guys here. But if there's one thing I'm damn sure of it's that we have to get out; as many of us as we can & soon. And when we do, the Creators will pay.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I've just finished reading the ****_Maze Runner _****series and it's just so brilliant with so many different possibilities, not to mention it gave me the feels like no other. Like, it nearly beat out Harry Freaking Potter and I cried like a baby during that last movie. Don't judge me, if you saw it I bet you felt the urge to cry at least once. And if you didn't because you couldn't care less then...I'm sorry, but I still think you would've felt something at one point. Even if it was happiness that it was all over.**

**Anyway, so I was really shocked when I came on here and didn't find that many ****_Maze Runner_**** stories, though the ones I have read are amazing, such as Save Me From Myself and Dust In The Wind and several one-shots that I can't bother to write down right now. But in saying that, seeing the lack of stories on here and the fact that the story made me want to scream, punch and cry like the emotional teenager I am, I decided to try to write a story that would hopefully be good enough to do James Dashner some justice. Because the man is brilliant, and I can only hope to be a great writer like him...Man, that sounds like I'm kissing ass doesn't it? But since he isn't here to read it, you'll just have to take my word that it's what I honestly think.**

**Also, I hope to give whoever's reading this some credit because I know you guys aren't gonna put up with someone butchering these books, and feel free to point out if you think I am. Just don't be rude about it. Give me facts and reason, not insults about how stupid you think I am because I'm telling you right now that it will be met with sarcasm and laughter. And just so we're clear, yes I have read every single book cover to cover except for Kill Order. The reason why I'm telling you this is because everything I write might not be exactly how it was in the book. That's not the point of this website. Don't like it, stop reading. No one has to get their feelings hurt. **

** Alright, since I got that out of the way I'm going to end this ****long**** authors note off by saying that the movie is coming out less than a month from now, and I'm really happy with the cast. (Will Poulter, Thomas Sangster.) Though I didn't know why everyone knew who played Thomas until I read the Youtube comments. **

**So, yes, most of the character's appearances in this story will be like the actors from the movie. The rest though, I promise, is all from the book and my own imagination. **

**With that said, here's the ****_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Maze Runner series, all rights belong to James Dashner and the several other people who helped bring the series to life. However, I do own my Oc and this is written purely for enjoyment. I really don't believe I would make any money off of this anyway. People aren't stupid._**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

I should've been dead by now.

What a happy thought, but it's true. I should, by all means, be dead _right now._ I'm not trying to be ungrateful, because I really do like living and have a habit of staying alive even when the odds are stacked against me. This time though, I had honestly thought I was done for. I'm lucky, but I'm not_ this _lucky. My breathing accelerates and I clench my hands into fists at my sides, knowing how confusing this must be to anyone who's watching and I have a nasty feeling that someone_ is_.

After all, I'm alive aren't I? So I should be celebrating, especially since _this_ would be considered as borderline miracle that I somehow accomplished. Only it isn't. Because I know that the only reason why I'm not dead yet is because _they _don't want me to be.

Apparently _they_ weren't done with me.

Good, because I wasn't done fighting.

The lights above me flicker, but I don't mind. They're fluorescent and cold, much like the people who put them there; a friendly reminder that they are slowly falling apart piece by piece, bit by bit. They're broken, scattered, confused just like flickering lights. I smile wistfully; _Good. We just have to keep them that way._

I wrap my arms around my legs, hugging them to my chest so that I feel just a little bit warmer in the freezing box they call a cell. But hey, I was a prisoner; I wasn't supposed to be comfortable and if the situation were reversed I wouldn't want them getting too comfy either. I wouldn't want them to get the idea that they were welcomed.

It's nice to know they feel the same towards me. I'd sooner shoot myself than be welcomed here.

Leaning my head against the wall I close my eyes, figuring that I might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. Kind of glad to have my own little concrete prison so that I could take this much needed breather before I face whatever those self named 'scientists' have in store for me.

I have an idea what it might be, but I don't want to get my hopes up. It might be way worse.

Just as I'm beginning to relax I hear the click of a lock before the door squeaks open. I open my eyes, fighting back a scowl when I see a middle aged woman with her graying blonde hair in a tight bun and wearing a stark white shirt underneath a long black coat. The uniform of monsters.

Without waiting for her to speak I stand up, brush off my jeans and stroll past her with my head held high despite the cold feeling settling in my stomach. A man with dark hair and his jacket zipped up tight grabs my upper right arm tightly enough to bruise as soon as I'm outside the doorway. Biting the inside of my cheek, I fight the urge to make a smart-aleck remark until the woman steps in front of me and beckons me forward. "Come." To which I respond to with a roll of my eyes.

The woman's eyes narrow and when she turns her back I smile slightly. Clearly she wasn't used to having her authority questioned, and that makes me all happier to be the one to do it even if it's something this small. Anything to knock these assholes down a couple of pegs. Still gripping my arm like his survival depends on it, the man practically tries to drag me after her. Too bad for him I'm determined to keep my dignity so I match my strides with his.

After about five minutes we arrive at a glass door where I can distinctly see the outline of several other people. Then, the woman types something into the keypad on the right side of the wall and with a click the door swings forward into the mystery room. She turns to me with a smile and I know from the sick amusement on her face that I am not going to like what's in that room.

Sure enough, when the man tugs me inside I see diagrams of the brain and body posted on the walls and jars containing different coloured liquids with a white label on each one. But although this was all really creepy and sets my teeth on edge, what made me stop dead in my tracks was seeing a white table with straps in the middle of it. Beside it an older man was standing, holding up needle full of god knows what.

I stare at the needle for what seems like ages, my mind blank as the fear already turning my insides to ice begins to grow…then the man holding me tugs me forward and it's like a light switch is turned on. "Let go." I growl furiously, planting my feet firmly on the white tiled ground. When he pulls at my arm again, I yank that same arm to left before slamming my elbow into his side. As he is a 'scientist' not a fighter, the blow catches him off guard and he gasps, his grip on my arm loosening enough so that I can pull away from him.

Feeling the stunned gazes of the other monsters around the room on me, I step forward towards the table and nod once at the man holding the needle. "Before you put that stuff in me, I'd like to know what it does." I tell him firmly and when he opens his mouth to speak I cut him off. "It's not like you can't make me forget it anyway."

I meet his eyes as I say this; they're cold and dark like the darkness children find themselves trapped in during nightmares. But I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't run from monsters. They run from me.

When he nods I fight against the fear I_ do_ feel and sit on the table. Patiently allowing him to explain what he planned to do to me and the effects of it before placing the needle to the side of my neck. "You'll wake in a few hours' time." He informs curtly, looking only at the needle before meeting my eyes. "You won't remember any of this."

I smile without humour. "I expected nothing less." Then the needle enters my vein and within a minute my vision clouds and my hands go numb, by the next I know no more.

* * *

**So...what'd think? Love, so-so, need to read more? If you'd like, please state your opinions in the box below and click on the sadly not red button. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I will laugh at flames. **

**Favorite, Review, Follow, If you want. Hope you guys have a nice day. Or night. **


	2. Voices

**Hello, I'm back! And completely blown away! I'm so glad you guys enjoy my story, and want me to continue. But I'm going to be honest and say that updates might not be regular since I'm back at school. I'll try to keep it between two and three weeks but I'm sorry I can't make any more promises other than that I'll try my best.**

**But, back to your really kind reviews...**

**Eleanor**** Jones: Thanks so much! I'm glad you find it intense, 'cause what would the Maze Runner be without intensity? And, I'm sure you'll be able to write brilliantly should you ever post a story! And God, I love Harry Potter, all that emotion and twists...sorry Fan girl moment...thank you so much for your review and I hope to keep hearing from you.****  
**

**XoDixonXo: Oh my God! You reviewed! You didn't have to, but it's really, really great that you did. I'm glad you like it, and I can't wait for your next story!****  
**

**Angelus****:**** Thank You! And here's some more! **

**Wolfkin1: First, thank you very much for your review. Second, to answer your questions, 1: It's actually the first book, but later on you may find it slightly AU to the series, with a twist...Can't tell you though. Spoilers. Alright, second question: I rewrote it. Really, my mind changed when I was writing chapter five of this story and I decided to take a different route. Is it any good? We'll have to wait and see...**

**And a BIG THANK YOU to all those who followed and favorited my story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or any of it's characters, but I do own this writing POV and my Oc. No, I am not making any money off of this because if I was I wouldn't be struggling to resist spending my last five bucks on a ice cream sunday and gum. **_

**Now for your feature presentation...**

* * *

_It's cold…_that's the first sensation that hits me as my senses slowly come back. _It's so, so cold…_I think I'm shivering…no, I _am_ shivering, but I make no move to warm myself. _Can I even move?_ Automatically it seems, I squeeze my invisible hand into a fist, an answer to my question. But it feels…wrong somehow…too slow, too disconnected…_Why's it so dark? _It is dark, too dark. I can't see anything…_My eyes are shut, stupid. _But I couldn't open my eyes…no, I didn't _want_ to open them.

_Why not? _

I feel like I know the answer to the question, but it's like I can't quite figure out how to put it. Or…_I can't remember…_the thought…no, the fact makes something claw at my stomach and I feel my nails to dig into my palm, drawing blood. It takes a second to figure out why; _I'm angry…I'm pissed…_another emotion hits me, burning so that I almost see red behind my eyelids. _I **hate **them…_I wish I can say that the realization shocked me, but it doesn't. That only makes things worse.

_Their fault…it's all their fault…_A voice whispers to me, unrecognizable to my ears. I shiver again, though this time not from the cold. _Am I insane? **Who** is that? _Then another question comes, one that's both numbing and horrifying. _Is it **me**? _

_Their fault…their fault…_How can't I know my own voice? _Their fault…it's their fault! _Why can't I…_They did this! They did everything! _My heart beats. Remember?

Two more beats. Why can't I remember?

I let out a shuddering breath, feeling my chest rise and fall but not seeing anything because my eyes are still shut. Why can't I remember?

_Their fault…_and something in me, perhaps a spark memory, ignites bringing in a cold hardness of loathing and determination. _Yes, it is. _I agree, even though I can't remember who 'they' are. But something tells me I have them to thank for that.

_Open your eyes now…_Another voice coaxes, and this time I feel warmth spread through me, a familiarity that I can't quite grasp. But I couldn't. _Yes you can. I **know** you **can**. _The words are so soft, so gentle but they are filled with conviction. And I want to do it…I really, really do…but…

_I'm scared. _Why is that so hard to admit?

I hear a sigh distant in my subconscious, but no scolding comes. _Scare's good. Scared is what makes you human. _There's no lie, no scoffing mockery in those words and I slowly find myself believing every word they say. _Scared keeps you fast, keeps you smart…_The voice is a gentle breath now, and for a second I think I feel the ghost of a hand cupping my cheek. _Being scared is what makes you brave in the end. _Suddenly I feel warm breath tickling my ear as the owner whispers._ Be brave again, Lisa. _

Just like that, I will my eyes to open.

* * *

Can't Forget Everything

* * *

My hand touches the right wall lightly, fingers grazing rubbery vines and cracked stone. Sometimes I sway a bit, feeling light-headed and more distorted than I already am before I inhale a few sharp breaths and push on. _Just a bit further…_I tell myself, and although I don't know why, I can't find the energy or reason to wonder _why_ I do this. I just keep going. Even when I'm sure that minutes turned to hours, I keep going. Pushing, reminding each time I stumble, each time I want to sleep again: _Just a bit further…time to be brave. _I tell myself as I walk further and further into the maze, because that's what this place was even though I haven't hit a dead end yet, somehow I just _know._

I quickly turn right, nearly tripping over my feet before I manage to steady myself on the wall. I glance up, looking through tangled locks of hair to see…Vaguely, I feel a smile tugging the corners of my mouth as I step forwards again, just to lean onto the wall when spots dance across my vision. _No damn it, _gritting my teeth I force myself from the wall and shake my head to clear it before stepping toward the large opening fifty feet in front of me again. Shakily I take another, then another and again, and again until I'm suddenly running for it. My heart pounds as my feet smack against the stone, the sudden adrenaline clearing my vision just enough so that I can see the gap drawing closer and closer…

A whoop of excitement bounces off the walls and it takes me a second to realize it's my own, but even then I don't care. Because I love this.

With that I burst into open air.

Falling to my knees, I take in great gulps of the clear air. Not caring about my scrapped knees or the returning dark spots as I stare up at the blue, blue sky unblocked by walls. However, I do find myself caring about the group of boys…(they were boys right?) gawking at me in shock.

In the moment, it's actually pretty funny and I feel my lips tug into a grin. "It's rude to stare." I inform them bluntly, feeling myself fall as one of the boys rushes forward, muted words escaping his open mouth as the dark spots obscure my vision completely and I fall into darkness.

* * *

**So...*twiddles thumbs* What'd you all think? Feel free to review kindly, or constructively, or questionably or...any other way that ends in LY except for hatefully, because one: that's not very nice and I will laugh any way. And two: that's two L's.**

****Other than that though, who saw the movie? I did, and in my opinion, it's actually really well done to be honest. Brilliant even...it didn't hurt that some are the actors are cute either...What'd you guys think?****

****Hope you guys have a good day or night, author out!****


	3. A Lot To Take In

**_Hey everyone! Thank you for your follows and favorites, not to mention your brilliant reviews which I will answer now. _**

**cinnamonstarbarks****: Alright first off, great name. It made me crave cinnamon rolls though. Second, thanks! I'm glad you like my character, as for her reaction...you'll see. ;)**

**Guest: I know it's a bit confusing, it's supposed to be. She's not exactly in her right mind. Why isn't she...you'll find out soon. Author's honor. **

** _Disclaimer: All rights to the Maze Runner belong to James Dashner and to the publishers. I make no money off this, it is purely for 100% free enjoyment and entertainment. However, I do own my original character and her view on things. _**

* * *

_"Two newbies in a day and one of them is a shucking __**girl!**__" _

A hum of protest tickles my throat as the angry voice cuts through my subconscious; trying to tune it out and sink back into the lovely dream I'm having…

_"Then, to shucking top it off, she came from the shucking __**Maze!**__" _

The volume and anger of the voice chases the wisps of the dream away as I jar into awareness. Quickly making me grow irritated with whoever the owner of the voice is in the process. Irritation, that only grows as I discover that I can't remember anything about the dream; _at all._

_Great,_ I think sarcastically through my sleep addled mind. _Another thing I forget. And it was a __**good **__dream. _

My annoyance quickly evolves into confusion as I shift on something soft and springy that creaks with my movement. _Hang on…_I wonder, shifting again to hear more creaks and feel more softness. I'm on a bed. My eyebrows scrunch together, not quite sure how I know what a bed is. Guess it's one of those things I just know. _Why am I on a bed?_ Sadly, the answer to this question is one of the many things I don't know.

And that is enough to wake me.

It's like a switch is turned on and I'm sitting up on the bed without even realizing I'd moved at all. In a second I take in the woven walls and the sunlight streaming through before I'm on my feet, surprised to feel soft earth beneath them. Glancing around again, I hear my heart pounding as another wonder occurs to me.

_How'd I even get here? _

The voices outside suddenly hush and instinctively I grab the first thing in sight that could be used as a weapon-a dented tin cup- at the silence. Standing there, I hear every one of my heart beats; I hear the rustling of leaves and the shifting of the strangers who were talking. _Who are they? _ Another thought, less welcome. _Do I want to know?_

I hear a footstep, and a whispered word. "Wait…"

My grip tightens on the cup. _Breathe in…_

More footsteps towards the opening; a controlled breath escapes my lips, my skin tingling with energy and my blood burning hot in my veins. _Breathe out…_

I can almost hear their breathing as they draw closer and closer, so that I can now see two shadows casting on the ground._ 'Make them remember you...'_

I briefly register the forms of two tall boys as I hurl the cup at the nearest one before I make a break for it. Shoving past them, I hear a voice shout: "What the klunk!" As I sprint through the open door and out into hot sunlight determined to get away.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Another voice calls after me, and I hear the sound of their running feet persuading me. But I don't look back; I just keep going. "Shuck it Greenie, _stop_!" He, because he is another _he_, yells again, clearly frustrated.

Still running forwards, I bite back the urge to retort and to look back only to see something up ahead that makes the anger ebb away almost completely and my breath to hitch in disbelief. _What the fuck?_ I force myself to stop, the unexpected movement causing my right foot to slip on the grass and me to fall on my back. Hissing through my teeth at the impact, I hurriedly sit up, gawking at the high wall that stretched on seemingly for miles towards the sky. Chest heaving I turn my head every single way, scrambling to my feet when I see the same walls around the large clearing I'm standing in with no signs of a door. _Trapped…_I feel my lungs constrict at the word, an odd, but eerily familiar sense of unease and rage swelling in me. Then, I'm suddenly aware that the heavy footfalls from before have stopped and I spin around to see a blonde boy with heavy breathing cautiously stepping nearer with his hand held out, palm forward in a gesture that I suppose is supposed to help calm me. It doesn't work.

"I know; it's a lot to take in…" The boy begins, making my eyes widen in disbelief.

"A lot to take in?" I repeat, letting a short sarcastic laugh. "I'm in a fucking box, and I don't remember how the _hell _I got here! _No shit_ it's a lot to take in!" Drawing in a sharp breath, I fight to steady my breathing as the blonde boy stared at me in shock.

_Don't panic, panicking won't make this any easier._ I tell myself on a whim, closing my eyes and taking in a few more breaths to clear my head. After a moment or so, my eyes open to see the boy still gazing at me worriedly, but I'm not scared anymore. I'm determined. "What is this place?" I ask quietly, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood when he didn't answer after a minute. He just stands there, staring at me. After another minute or so of this, my frustration comes back full force. "Damn it, just tell me the truth!" I snap, taking a step forward only for him to meet me halfway, gripping my upper arms tightly. I struggle against his grip for a moment, glaring at him angrily as his brown eyes meet mine, not knowing why I'm so angry…why I'm so sad…

"You're in the Glade." He replies softly, and I am suddenly aware that his is rich with soft, deep tones and an unnameable accent slurred in. At any other time his voice may have been soothing, but right now it didn't help much.

But his response makes me go still, my eyebrows furrowing at the unfamiliar name: "The Glade? What-" Looking around again at the looming walls, that uneasy feeling…a mix of unexplainable anger and, weirder, dread growing in my gut the longer I look at it, so I face him again. "What are the walls for?"

"They keep us safe." He answers just as softly, brown eyes gazing into mine.

I frown, narrowing my eyes at him as I remember what the other boy had said before; something about a maze. But why would we need to be kept safe from a maze? "Safe from what?"

His jaw tightens and his grip on my arms loosens as he turns his head both ways before facing me again. His eyes flicker over my face once and I feel his right hand sliding down to my left wrist. "C'mon," He whispers with a slight tug. Shooting him a look of disbelief, I shake my head and tug back. He lets out a breath of irritation, cocking his head in the direction I'd come from. "Look, we'll explain everything at the Homestead." He promises his brown eyes looking determinedly into mine sincerely, an aura of calm radiating off him. And slowly, as the seconds tick by, I find myself believing him. Stance relaxing, I give him a small nod and the right corner of his lip tugs up in the slightest of smiles. "Mind you though, you might have to do some explaining yourself." He adds, tugging at my wrist so that I follow him a few steps before his words fully register.

"What?" I blurt out as he tugs me forward again. It's then I notice that we have an audience, about ten or so boys clustered around in a wide, broken semi-circle all eyeing me curiously. Some…suspiciously. Turning away from them, I focus on keeping up with blondie to try to distract myself from their pressing stares. Once I'm at his shoulder, I continue right where I left off. "What do you mean _explain?_ I've got no idea what's going on. I don't think I have the right to _explain _anything." I pause for breath, quickly turning to see some of the boys still eyeing me. "And why is everyone staring at me?"

"Shuck it...you're full of questions aren't yea?" The boy says in exasperation, though he doesn't sound angry.

I raise an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have so many if you answered some."

He stops just long enough to give me a pointed stare and one piece of advice. "Just…be patient." He scolds me, before going on.

"I don't think I _like_ being patient." I mutter under my breath, but he chuckles so I guess he must have heard.

Soon enough we're back at the small hut I'd run out of, the boy gives me a look, asking: "Are you gonna run off again?" Rolling my eyes, I tug my wrist out of his grip before crossing both arms across my chest and raising an eyebrow in response. His lips quirk in a small smile: "Good that." Opening the door, and gesturing for me to go in.

I go to take a step forward only to pause, something occurring to me. "Um…just out of curiosity, when you said 'we'll explain…'"

"Yeah?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow for me to continue.

Swallowing, I tug at worn black, leather sleeves somewhat nervously before asking. "Did you mean that guy I chucked the cup at?" The smile tugging at his lips tells me all I need to know. "_Great._" I say sarcastically, rocking backwards and forwards on my heels in debate for a moment before stepping past the blonde and to the door way only to face him again. "Where did I hit him?"

His smile widened, a quick snort of laughter coming from him. "Right on the forehead, Greenie."

"Really?" I utter thoughtfully, a smile tugging at my own lips after a minute of thought. "That's a start I guess…"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Well, I didn't know anything about myself five minutes ago." I start explaining, feeling a small amount of relief as I meet his eyes. "And now I do."

"And that is?" He asks, letting go of the door and leaning against it, brown eyes looking at me interestedly.

I grin. "That I have good aim." With that I turn and enter the hut.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow? If you'd like to, you shanks know what to do!**


	4. Are All Girls This Weird?

**Hello fellow fans! Fair warning, this chapter is told in Third Person and so will the next chapter. I'll do this every few chapters so you can have the boy's point of view on some things because my Oc won't always be with them, and I'm sure some of you guys want to know what they see from their perspective. **

**Make sense? Hope it does because since I**** kept you guys waiting, I'm just going to shut up and get straight to your awesome reviews.**

**Emma: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Here's me continuing.**

**Eleanor Jones:**** Wow! My description is that good, really? Thanks, your reviews are always great (and flattering) to read. **

**Acrefox:**** 'Love?' You "Love" my story! Damn, that's a big word. I better not disappoint then. Thank you for the compliment and here's an update. **

**And GIANT THANK YOU to EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED and/or FAVORITED C_an't Forget Everything._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything from Maze Runner, this is written purely for my enjoyment and others entertainment which, last I checked, is free of charge. However, I do own my Oc and her back story._**

* * *

Newt eyed the girl's back as he followed her into the Homestead. The blonde boy shaking his head in what normally would've been a gesture of disapproval, although the smile on his mouth gives him away. _Are all girls this weird?_ He wonders as she looks around, making a mental note to ask her later. Even if she wouldn't remember, he figured her response would be interesting to say the least.

So far, the Greenie was bringing a whole new meaning to the word.

She turns to him then, bringing him out of his thoughts as she gestured with her hands questionably where to go. He smiles, stepping beside her and inclining his head forward. "C'mon Greenie."

"Why do you call me that?" She questions hardly a second after the words are out of his mouth. Her eyes flickering up to meet his as her eyebrows furrowed, looking confused and curious at the same time.

He crosses his arms, grinning teasingly: "_Patience _Greenie." He reminds her, the girl rolling her eyes at the word this time. "You'll find out in a mo."

"Fine," She grumbles after a moment of fierce eye contact. Not sounding pleased, but obviously willing to go along if it meant getting answers. _Smart girl, _Newt notes. Adding that to the list of the very few things he had learned about her so far which included: quick reflexes, sarcastic, has a sense of humour and curious.

However, as he follows her into the separate room he tries to fight off a smile at seeing Alby on the bed holding an icepack to a considerably sized lump on his forehead. _She does have good aim. _He admits to himself, trying to keep a straight face as he asked. "You alright Alby?"

If looks could kill-Newt would probably still be alive and shoved in the pit for a week. "Fantastic." Alby muttered dryly, casting a sharp glance towards the Greenie who had a hand to her mouth, which, Newt was betting, was hiding a slight smile. "What the hell did you throw that for?"

"Sorry." Is all she whispers in response, her fingers still lightly pressed to her mouth. Somehow managing to keep eye contact with Alby without looking away or laughing; Newt can't help but be a little impressed.

Alby's eyes flicker over her face, his features softening just a bit as he lets out a sigh. "S'alright." He then coughs awkwardly, setting the ice-pack down on the side table before leaning forward, his hands clasped on his knees. "Do you remember anything? Who you are, where you come from…"

Before he even finishes, the girl is shaking her head making Alby stop. Then she bites her lip, glancing between the two boys carefully before settling on Newt. "This is normal, isn't it?" She says quietly, her eyes staring straight into his. "Forgetting I mean."

The blonde frowns, hearing the creaking of the bed as Alby sits up straighter. Wondering how she managed to come to that conclusion so fast. "What makes you think that?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

She smiles wistfully before facing Alby. "Because you asked like you already knew the answer."

Alby and Newt exchange a glance, the later turning back to regard the girl inquisitively which awards him a small smile. One that he can't help but return. "You're right." Alby tells her, the girl shifting her gaze to the dark skinned boy as soon as he addressed her. "Nobody remembers anything. You'll get your name back in a few days, but beyond that…"

"Blank." She utters, and Newt is shocked to hear bitterness to her tone that seemed to go beyond the usual distaste for whoever put them here. Her expression is hard, eyes coldly glancing down at the dirt ground for a second before she looks back up at Alby like nothing happened. "Do you have a guess why?"

Newt snorts, momentarily forgetting about her change in attitude. "Hundreds Greenie, none of them good."

"And no leads to support any of them," Alby adds, his dark eyes fixating on hers pointedly. "Until maybe today."

As both boys eye her, Newt notes that it doesn't take long for her eyes to widen in realization. "Me?" The girl repeats, shifting her gaze between both boys who continue to look at her like she ought to know this. "How the hell would I know anything?" She demands, defiantly crossing her arms and turning one foot slightly out in a stance as she raised an eyebrow at each of them. "I don't even know how I woke up in a bed this morning. Let alone some top secret information that the people who put us here went through a hell of a lot of trouble to make sure we _don't_ remember what it is. And that's assuming that we knew in the first place." She glances between them again, finding only slightly parted mouths and intense, stubborn gazes. "Besides, none of you lot remember anything. So what makes me so different?"

"Well, for starters the fact that you've got breasts." Newt answers quickly without thinking, feeling his cheeks start to burn as she turned to him with a mischievous smirk.

"Noticed have you? _Blondie_…" She teases lightly, making a jab at him for calling her Greenie.

Chuckling, the brown-eyed boy tried to regain some dignity by remarking. "I've got a name Greenie."

"Everybody has a name." She states factually, a small smirk curling the corners of her lips. "Just because I've forgotten mine doesn't mean I don't. Besides…" She adds as an after-thought looking him over once more before meeting his eyes. "I think Blondie suits you better than Newt."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He questioned, both challenging her and interested to know her reasoning.

As if she read his mind, she grinned knowingly at him revealing a row of white top teeth. "Well, you actually are blonde for a start, and I haven't seen anything of you yet to prove you like water or that you're slippery in situations like a newt." She pauses thoughtfully, biting down on her bottom lip lightly and glancing up at him from under her lashes. "Since you can call me Greenie, then I should be able to call you Blondie."

Newt had to admit, she was good. "Look, it doesn't matter what we call you." Alby says before Newt can open his mouth to respond. The leader gazing at her with awareness that hadn't been there before: "What does matter is that you're the only shucking girl here, and that you're the only one who might have memories."

"Yeah, I got that bit." The girl commented, her eyes narrowing and her smile turning to a slight frown. "What you haven't said is_ why _that makes you think I remember more."

Alby kept quiet for a minute, and Newt quickly works out how Alby was going to answer that one without giving anything away. He wasn't going to answer it. "Can you just close your eyes and try to remember something?" Alby requests, Newt's gaze lingering on the girl for her reaction.

Narrowing her eyes, the girl glances between both boys coolly with a knowing glint in in her hazel eyes. But then she does the weirdest thing yet; she _smiles. _"Alright…" She agrees suddenly, raising her eyebrows at them when they stare at her in obvious shock. "Why you looking at me like that?" When they give no answer, she rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm stuck in the same damn situation as you. If you think I know something, then it's a fifty-fifty chance that you're right and I just don't remember remembering…" She trailed off, frowning at the irony for a second before continuing on in a rant. "And since there's obviously a damn good reason why you _want _me to be remembering, I'd be stupid if I don't at least _try_. So…" She walked over to a chair, turned it to face them before sitting down on it, placing one leg on top of the other as she gave each boy a pointed look. "I _am_ going to close my eyes, and I _will _try to remember who the hell put us here. But don't get pissed if I don't, and don't _give up_."

The last words in that sentence leave Newt gawking at her. She had said them so easily, so fiercely like she had spoken them a dozens of times…_She probably has. _Newt realizes with a start, seeing the girl already closing her eyes and relaxing her tense form. Her chest rising and falling with soft, short breaths that she inhaled and exhaled; her feet planted firmly on the ground and her arms falling loosely to her sides. Newt leans further against the wall, his eyes taking in her face for the fifth time, although the first with this expression. Surprised to see how serene she looked after a minute or so, and how strangely that contrasted with her battered and worn clothing that could have be worn by an action hero in a movie.

Something else that was strange about her.

"Ok." Alby murmured, the softly spoken word jarring Newt from his thoughts. "Now, can you think back and remember anything?"

He stopped, both boys waiting with baited breath; quickly growing doubtful as the seconds tick by… "It's cold." Newt's head snaps up, his brown eyes wide as he fixed them on the girl's face which was now pinched in concentration. "Very cold…and my eyes are closed."

"Do you open them?" Alby questions, the girl merely shaking her head in response. Alby frowns. "Why not?"

The girl draws in a heavy breath. "I don't want to." She says it quickly and she shifts slightly in her seat. If it wasn't for those actions, Newt might have missed the way she was hiding something.

"Why?" He inquires softly, stepping away from the wall and closer to her when she only pressed her lips together firmly; her fists tightening at her sides. Before he realizes it, he's right in front of her, and although she can't see him, he sits in another chair so he can be eye-level with her. "Hey…" He continues, not quite sure how his voice got so quiet or why he feels like talking this way as he peers at her. "It's alright love, we ain't gonna judge."

_"Love?"_ She sounds thoughtful as the word rolls off her tongue, a slight smile curling her lips as her eyes open briefly to meet his. "Is that what you're gonna call me now?"

He can't help but let out a breath of laughter. "If you'd like," He offers, giving her a rather charming smile.

"I like it better than Greenie." She admits, her hazel eyes seeming to sparkle with mischief as she asks. "Can I still call you Blondie?"

Newt tilts his head, considering it. "Not in front of anyone else."

"Alby already knows, so there's not much point in not saying it when he's around." She points out, patiently waiting for his input.

Newt sighs, seeing the logic in her words and decides. "Fine, when Alby's around you can. But _no one_ else." He warns, pointing a finger at her and shooting her a sharp look. "Or else I'll keep calling you Greenie like all the other shanks even when you remember your name. Got that, Love?"

"Loud and clear Blondie." She responds with a smile, sticking out her hand. "Shake on it?" The blonde boy nods, grasping her hand and shaking, stunned to feel how much smaller and softer her palm is.

Alby clears his throat suddenly and Newt remembers why he's in this position in the first place. "Why didn't you want to open your eyes love?" He questions again, his hand falling from hers as she glanced down at the question. Biting her lip unsurely for a few seconds before looking back up to meet his eyes.

"I was scared." She tells him quietly, her eyebrows knitting together as she focused once more on the dirt ground. "I don't know of what though. But, I was." She bites her lip again, gazing at him in confusion. "I felt weird…disconnected almost. Like…" Her eyes widen, and her expression hardens. "Somebody fucking drugged me."

Newt's hardly bothered by the anger lacing her tone. Everyone felt that way when they came out of the Box, and none of them had been too happy about it either. In a way, he's glad she feels the same way. It does less to encourage some of the Glader's paranoia. "Do you remember who or why?"

She closed her eyes again for a minute, her forehead crinkling as she thought long and hard about it. Then she sighed, shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry." And somehow Newt can tell she means it.

"It's Ok." He feels like he's lying through his teeth, because…well, he is.

She sends him a wistful smile along with a snort of mirthless laughter. "No, it's not."

This time he doesn't bother to deny it.

"Tell that to the shucking Creators." Alby growls out, and Newt knows exactly what Alby was thinking. _Why did we even bother to ask?_

The girl raises an eyebrow. "I would, but I don't think they'd care."

Leaning back in his chair at her declaration, Newt can't help but regard her again. She had nailed it right on the head.

"Fast one, aren't yea Greenie?" Alby speaks the blonde's thoughts, his tone defensive but not harsh.

The girl smiles good-naturedly. "I try."

"Good that," He replies after regarding her critically, nodding in approval. "You're gonna have to be fast here. We don't have time for dumb shanks." The girl's mouth merely quirked upwards at the last comment as Alby straightened up, addressing her again. "We also don't have time for people who don't follow our rules."

The girl cocked an eyebrow, once again crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, if I don't know them, then I technically can't break any. Can I?"

Newt feels the smirk curling at his mouth before Alby can even shoot him a glare. The girl's hazel eyes meeting his with a mischievous grin tugging at her lips even as she raises an eyebrow challengingly, daring him to contradict her. _You bloody…_Newt shakes his head with a barely concealed smile. Not even knowing what to call her as her grin widens at his actions; hazel eyes almost seeming to sparkle with mirth as the sunlight streaming through the cracks bring out the green and golden flecks in them. In that second, Newt firmly believes they are the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, even without his memories.

_You bloody __**girl.**_He thinks, and as if reading his mind, her eyebrows go up and she positively beams at him as if to say.

_Well, I__** am**__ a girl. _

"Rule number one:" Alby begins in annoyance, the girl breaking her eye contact with Newt to look over at the dark skinned boy whose eyes fixate on Newt pointedly before looking back at her. "Do your part. Everyone pulls their weight around here. We ain't gonna let you sit on your ass just 'cause you're a girl."

The girl scoffs. "Just 'cause I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm above kicking your ass if you make stupid assumptions like that again." Newt's mouth quirks into another slight smile as Alby regards the girl pensively for a moment. Then, the older boy also cracks a smile. Both boys knew a hard worker when they saw one. As if knowing their thoughts, the girl's defensive stance relaxes and she leans back in the chair. "So, what are the other rules?"

"Rule two: Never harm another Glader." The dark skinned boy tells her, cutting her off as she opened her mouth. "It's what we call ourselves."

She nods. "Got it."

"Rule three:" Alby voices seriously, and almost instantly all traces of humour are gone from every one of the teenager's faces as he looks the girl directly in the eyes. "Never go outside those walls."

The girl's expression remains neutral as she slowly nods her head once in confirmation. She then turns from Alby to Newt, then back to Alby: "Can I go now?"

Newt frowned. That's it? No push for answers? No screaming or crying? He looks back up at her in confusion. _She bloody demanded answers earlier…and now she's just gonna walk out?_

"Yea, Greenie. Tomorrow I'll give you the tour." Alby says, inclining his head towards the door calmly, much to Newt's disbelief.

The girl gets up, quickly striding towards the door before pausing and turning back, shooting a confused Newt a smile. "See you around then, Blondie."

As she left, the confusion falls to the back of his head as Newt can't help but smile at her retreating form. _See you around, Love._

* * *

**If you wish, review, favorite and/or follow. **

**Have a nice day everyone! Author out!**


	5. No Distractions

**Hello, man Halloween was awesome! I got a sugar high, got scared...laughed while my friend got scared...several times. Huh...it was great. **

**Anyway! Happy November everyone! The month of Thanksgiving for you people in the States. Once again in Third person with the boys this chapter and feel free to bring up if you feel they are out of character or anything.**

**Your brilliant and kind reviews:**

Mischief:** No! Don't let your heart break! Here's a chapter, and thank you for your review. **

ptl4ever419:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the nicknames, I was a bit unsure about the whole 'love' thing at first because everyone else was using it. But then again, I thought that even though people are always having Newt call people 'Love' they never consider that the girl will request it. Also, Newt just needed a nickname. **

**And to all you guys who favorited and/or followed my story...THANK YOU! **

Acrefox, Amelia Mae Scott, Damselindestress98, Eleanor Jones, HopelessDramatic, Peaceful Watcher, Soul SaChan22, Sam0728, SeekingLove, TheLittleFirefly, Valentina Abreu, XoDixonXo, andreams512, ashdash00, ella78749667, eriindelle, fluorescent adolescence, jaay0a71, lupine-lunaris, mvlxn pinkhollypink, xalex11, xenocanaan

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing of the Maze Runner. _**

* * *

After she left, Alby eyes Newt carefully before glancing towards the opening where she left. "Keep an eye on her."

"Why?" Newt asks, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "She seems alright."

Alby shot him a look. "I'm not saying she isn't. Didn't you hear her shank? She called you by your name." Newt frowns, still not getting why Alby appeared so bothered…then it hits him. He had never told her his name.

Brown eyes widening in understanding and disbelief, Newt faces the opening again. "Do you think she was lying when she said she couldn't remember?" He turns towards Alby with raised eyebrows, his arms crossed in obvious disapproval if that is the case.

"Relax shank." Alby scoffs, rolling his eyes at Newt's behaviour and explaining. "I don't think she_ knows_ she remembers."

The blonde's forehead scrunches in confusion, the image of the girl with her red waves and sparkling hazel eyes popping in his mind. _That doesn't explain how she knows my name. _

As if reading his mind, Alby says gravely. "I don't like this." He's blunt and Newt sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I know." The blonde replied, glancing at the door where the girl had left through seconds ago. Forget that she knew his name; everything about the girl from her gender to her unexpected arrival was strange. Not to mention her lack of questions…

Still…the picture of the girl's mischievous smile pops up again, making Newt bite his thumb thoughtfully. There was just something about her that made him like the she-bean.

The realization of how close she came to being in the Maze at night hits him suddenly and his blood runs cold. "What the hell were they playing at? Shoving her in the shucking Maze all on her own; it's like they wanted her to die." Turning to Alby, the brown eyed boy waits for the leader's opinion on the matter to see the older boy staring blankly at the ground with his lips pressed into a grim line. "No…" Newt denied, brown eyes widening and shaking his head angrily.

Alby's head shot up at that, his eyes hard and snapping. "Why not? Maybe the shucking Creators got bored of watching us pick tomatoes all day and wanted to watch something more _entertaining. _So, they shoved her in there to see if she could find her way out before night and if not, our reactions if we found her body."

For a moment Newt doesn't say anything; allowing Alby to inhale heavily to calm himself down while he thought over his words. Quickly he comes to the conclusion that Alby was probably right. If there was one thing he learned from his two or so years in the Glade, it was that the Creators didn't care klunk about them. They weren't ignorant, not with those damned Beatle Blades watching their every move. So those bastards knew about the number of people who died and still did nothing about it. Not to mention he was pretty sure they were the ones who made the things that killed them in the first place.

So yeah, Newt could see them throwing in a girl to screw with their heads some more for the sake of more entertainment. And as the cherry on the top, put her in the maze to see if she was resourceful enough to get out. In fact, he could almost imagine them, people in lab coats watching their screens obsessively in excitement. Taking notes on what she was doing and placing bets on whether she'd make it out or not. His fists tighten at the thought, feeling angry and sick all at once. He could see it, that didn't mean he had to shucking like it. Or bloody understand it; any of it. Nor would he want to, ever.

He clenches his jaw, looking fiercely up at Alby to show his agreement before something else occurs to him. "Why do yea think they picked her in particular?"

"I don't know." Alby answers almost immediately, sounding tired as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "But there's a reason. That much, I'm sure."

Newt only nods slightly in agreement and silence falls between the two boys as they ponder over the day's events and what that reason would be. Finally Alby lets out a grunt, inclining his head towards the door. "I'm gonna call a Gathering for tomorrow after giving her the tour…"

"What?" Newt exclaims disbelievingly, staring at Alby like he couldn't believe what he just heard. And really, he couldn't. Alby narrows his eyes and Newt took that as his cue to explain fast. "Mate, I get what you're sayin'. We need order. But nobody knows the girl yet, and some shanks on that council are probably gonna be shuck-bent on kicking her out."

Newt's words are directed to Gally in the last statement. The blonde didn't like the guy, never did even before he was stung. Plus, he saw the way the shuck-face looked at her when she came out. Like she was a dangerous animal that had to be gotten rid of immediately. It didn't help when the larger boy had actually voiced his opinion and confirmed Newt's thoughts. He worried that Gally would try to use the gathering to his advantage. The girl at the very least deserved a fair chance.

Alby, however, sets him at ease. "Slim it Newt, it's just to tell them that she doesn't remember klunk and that she seems alright." When Newt still looked hesitant, Alby added. "And I'll make it clear to the shanks that Banishment isn't an option if they want to call a shucking vote."

Newt visibly relaxes slightly then, that at least was fair. "Good that." He says with a slight smile, Alby clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning at his friend's acceptance.

"Good that," He replies back; letting go of the blonde's shoulder and going to leave. However, before he even opens the door, Alby spins on his heel and points directly at Newt, seriousness etched in every line of his face. "I'll say it once shank, so listen clear and good. Don't let her distract yea shank. If things were different here I wouldn't give a damn. But we've got to maintain order around here and last thing we need is anything messing with your shuck head."

Newt's smile fades. "What the hell are you talking about?" He retorts, even though he had a feeling he knew precisely what Alby was talking about. Again, that didn't mean he had to understand why.

"Exactly," Alby pronounces, eyeing his friend critically. "Make sure it stays that way."

With that he turned and left, leaving behind a bewildered Newt.

* * *

**Enjoy? Have questions? Have advice? If you do, please review! **


End file.
